Love with no bounds: part 1
by RyNsMiLeS
Summary: S&S fanfic that will show that surpass all. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! im gunna be pushy and ask for at least 10!


**He held out his hand to her and she took it. The moment was perfect; nothing was needed to be said. Even if something had, they would have hesitated. It was after midnight and they were walking back to their cabins from the docks.   
She looked at him just to see him smile shyly. Every once in a while Shelby caught him just looking at her. She noticed it a lot more since they got back to Horizon. They had been separated from each other for 6 weeks before they could embrace again. She was surprised she servived, but daily phone conversations took place and eased some of the pain.   
He was always embarrassed when he was caught. Mostly because he never felt himself starring, just gazing. But sometimes his "gazing" lasted a couple of minutes, and that would be the time she would see him. Not that she minded, it just made her self-conscious at times. She often thought that something might be on her or he saw something wrong that she never did when she looked in the mirror. But usually when she met his eye all of her vanity fears rolled away along with the fear that she felt for him more than he did for her.   
The summer had been long for Scott to. There wasn't a time period that was longer than 2 minutes that he did not think of her. Some might think it was a little obsessive, but not if they knew what she meant to him. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life. Some that he would give anything to go back and correct. And, as bazaar as it might sound, he would not change a thing that happened between him and Elaine, everything that occurred brought consequences that led him to her. And if it weren't for Elaine, then he would never have met Shelby.   
They were nearing their respective cabins and Scott had made it to the lead. Softly tugging her by her hand. He stopped abruptly and turned around fast just so he could feel her walk and crash into him. He smiled, loving the rise that was building in her.  
"Why'd you do that?" she whispered harshly.  
"Why not? I enjoyed it." He smiled knowing that Shelby was getting his point.  
"Well, if I knew you liked it rough then I would started crashing into you months ago"  
"You did start crashing into me a few months ago, you just didn't know it. You were really crashing into me when we were away from each other."  
"You felt that way to?" she asked.  
"How could I not?" he asked pulling her closer. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She let his taste fill her before pulling away to sneak back into her bunkhouse.  
Once inside she watched him climb the stairs and enter his cabin from her window. She smiled as she got into her bed.   
They had grown over the summer while they were apart. She grew towards the love that she missed. He made mistakes that made him appreciate Shelby even more. He knew that once those mistakes were revealed there'd be a struggle for her trust again. He just never knew how hard she'd make it for him.   
But soon everything would need to come out if they were going to make this love a thing that would be forever. He knew this. The thought of the possibility of losing her brought tears rolling down his cheeks, but what had to be done had to be done.  
He held out his hand to her and she took it. The moment was perfect; nothing was needed to be said. Even if something had, they would have hesitated. It was after midnight and they were walking back to their cabins from the docks.   
She looked at him just to see him smile shyly. Every once in a while Shelby caught him just looking at her. She noticed it a lot more since they got back to Horizon. They had been separated from each other for 6 weeks before they could embrace again. She was surprised she servived, but daily phone conversations took place and eased some of the pain.   
He was always embarrassed when he was caught. Mostly because he never felt himself starring, just gazing. But sometimes his "gazing" lasted a couple of minutes, and that would be the time she would see him. Not that she minded, it just made her self-conscious at times. She often thought that something might be on her or he saw something wrong that she never did when she looked in the mirror. But usually when she met his eye all of her vanity fears rolled away along with the fear that she felt for him more than he did for her.   
The summer had been long for Scott to. There wasn't a time period that was longer than 2 minutes that he did not think of her. Some might think it was a little obsessive, but not if they knew what she meant to him. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life. Some that he would give anything to go back and correct. And, as bazaar as it might sound, he would not change a thing that happened between him and Elaine, everything that occurred brought consequences that led him to her. And if it weren't for Elaine, then he would never have met Shelby.   
They were nearing their respective cabins and Scott had made it to the lead. Softly tugging her by her hand. He stopped abruptly and turned around fast just so he could feel her walk and crash into him. He smiled, loving the rise that was building in her.  
"Why'd you do that?" she whispered harshly.  
"Why not? I enjoyed it." He smiled knowing that Shelby was getting his point.  
"Well, if I knew you liked it rough then I would started crashing into you months ago"  
"You did start crashing into me a few months ago, you just didn't know it. You were really crashing into me when we were away from each other."  
"You felt that way to?" she asked.  
"How could I not?" he asked pulling her closer. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She let his taste fill her before pulling away to sneak back into her bunkhouse.  
Once inside she watched him climb the stairs and enter his cabin from her window. She smiled as she got into her bed.   
They had grown over the summer while they were apart. She grew towards the love that she missed. He made mistakes that made him appreciate Shelby even more. He knew that once those mistakes were revealed there'd be a struggle for her trust again. He just never knew how hard she'd make it for him.   
But soon everything would need to come out if they were going to make this love a thing that would be forever. He knew this. The thought of the possibility of losing her brought tears rolling down his cheeks, but what had to be done had to be done.  
**


End file.
